


The Thestrals

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [27]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin has seen death, and looked it in the eye. The Thestrals of Hogwarts became her solace, and a reminder that sometimes, life can come from death. When Lexa Woods stumbles across Clarke in the midst of the Thestrals grove she finds herself drawn to the blonde haired girl, and the 'omens of misfortune' she surrounds herself with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thestrals

“Hey there boy,” Clarke murmured as she stepped out of the tree-line into the Thestral’s grove, “did you miss me?”

One of the Thestrals whinnied, tossed his head back in excitement, and broke away from his herd to trot across the clearing to Clarke’s side. The Thestral nudged his nose against Clarke’s outstretched palm, pushed against her skin until her fingers closed around his snout, before huffing out a hot breath against her skin. 

“You did!” Clarke exclaimed with a laugh. The blonde haired girl slid her hands up either side of the Thestral’s jaw to wrap around his neck as she leaned forward to embrace the creature. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you alone for this long.” 

The Thestral whined—sensing the soft guilt in Clarke’s voice—and butted his chin against the girl’s shoulder affectionately. 

“Right,” Clarke breathed out with a smile curled across her lips, “I shouldn’t fret about you, right?”

The Thestral huffed and nibbled at the cotton of the girl’s robe in response. 

Clarke disentangled herself from the Thestral, keeping one hand resting lightly on the beast’s side, and walked further into the clearing. The rest of the male’s herd looked up to greet the human in their midst before they returned to their relaxed games and careful foraging in the late afternoon sunlight. Clarke shrugged her robe from her shoulders, spread it across the ground in the middle of the clearing, and sat down in the pool of sunlight left to her whilst the other Thestrals shifted around the trees. However, Clarke’s Thestral choose to remain at the girl’s side, even as she unhooked her satchel from her shoulder and pulled out her sketchbook. The Thestral curled his legs up underneath his body as he sat on the ground behind the girl, extending his neck to brush his nose against her thigh, whilst his side braced itself against her spine. He enclosed Clarke in the protective embrace of his wings offering the blonde haired girl a barrier against the outside world.

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered as she bent her head to press a kiss to the top of the Thestral’s head.

The blonde haired girl opened her sketchbook, flipping the pages until she came to a blank one, before pulling a stick of charcoal out of her bag and beginning to sketch the herd of Thestrals onto the paper.

The girl sketched for a long time—time enough for the sun to begin to dip behind the horizon and the shadows to lengthen—before she was disturbed by the sound of crunching leaves and another person’s surprised voice.

“You can see them too,” The voice muttered disbelief and confusion colouring the girl’s voice as she stepped out of the tree-line and into the clearing.

“Yes.” Clarke confirmed, shifting her eyes from her sketch to the newcomer, her hand moving to wrap around her Thestral’s neck comfortingly. “I can see them.” 

“I didn’t think…” The girl’s words trailed off into silence the remainder of her sentence obvious. 

“I didn’t think anyone else could either.” Clarke offered, letting the corners of her lips lift into a soft smile. “Well, I suppose I hoped no one else could either.” 

“Ah.” The girl’s mouth twitched into a slight smile. “Good point.” 

“I’m Clarke,” Clarke said lifting her hand from her Thestral’s back and extending it towards the newcomer.

“Lexa.” The girl murmured as she closed her hand around Clarke’s fingers and squeezed gently. “I can go if…”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “I’m sure you’ve got a reason for being here. There’s more than enough ground for two.” 

“A reason,” The dark haired girl hummed, “I suppose I do.” 

“It is a pity that they can’t be seen without…” Clarke paused, pursing her lips thoughtfully, before continuing to speak, “without having seen death. They’re beautiful, but misunderstood.”

“They are. Who did…?” Lexa agreed, the question slipping out of her mouth without a thought. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“I don’t mind.” Clarke smiled reassuringly as she tugged on Lexa’s hand to bring the dark haired girl down to sit in front of her. “Sorry, I couldn’t keep looking up like that.”

“That’s all right.” Lexa smiled, her lips tentative and her eyes hopeful.

“My Dad.” Clarke murmured. “I saw my Dad die. When I was fourteen, so, two years ago. He had cancer, and over the Christmas holidays…”

“Oh.” Lexa blinked, reaching out to squeeze Clarke’s knee comfortingly while the blonde haired girl’s Thestral rubbed his nose against her thigh. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve lost someone as well.” Clarke murmured with a shrug. “If you’ve come to visit you haven’t just witnessed a death, you’ve felt it enough to need to see a meaning in it.” 

“I…” Lexa pinched her eyes closed and nodded. “My—Costia—she died in a Quidditch accident last year. I told her not to play on the rogue pitches but… She didn’t listen, and I couldn’t…” 

“Ah.” Clarke murmured, closing her hand over Lexa’s hand on her knee, rubbing her thumb across the woman’s skin comfortingly. “I’m sorry.” 

Lexa twisted her hand to flip it over, pressing her palm against Clarke’s palm, before tangling their fingers together. “What’s your reason then?”

“For being here?” Clarke asked, waiting for Lexa’s slow nod before answering. “These guys can’t be seen by anyone else, and… I think they were as lonely as me when I came back to Hogwarts afterwards. They’re like one last present from my Dad.”

“That’s…” Lexa paused, her lips twitching into a smile. “Poetic.” 

“Dad always tried to get me to see the good side of things,” Clarke explained letting her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug, “the silver lining. These guys are seen as a bad omen by many Witches and Wizards, but maybe they’re the silver lining instead.”

“The life after death.” Lexa hummed, rolling the thought around in her mind as she watched the way that Clarke’s Thestral companion butted his head against the girl’s thigh until she scratched his chin. 

“Exactly,” Clarke grinned.

Lexa let a small smile spread across her lips in response to Clarke’s bright grin, and for once, she didn’t ignore the rampant throbbing of her heart. “That one seems to like you.” She said, nodding her head towards the Thestral.

“Ah, yes, he does, doesn’t he?” Clarke said, her cheeks flushed pink, biting the inside of her cheek. “He found me wandering the forest when I came back to Hogwarts after my Dad. I didn’t want to be around my friends—they tried to understand, but they didn’t, you know? —and well. He found me. The Thestrals don’t normally go out of the forest when they’re not pulling the carriages, but he walked me all the way back to Hagrid’s hut.”

The dark haired girl nodded slowly, “I asked Hagrid about them. I saw them when they were pulling the carriages, and I wanted to know what they were. None of my friends could see them so I thought…”

“Ask the gamekeeper.” Clarke finished Lexa’s sentence. “Did he bring you here too?”

“The first time,” Lexa nodded. “I’ve been back a few times since.”

“I try to come out here every other week, but…” Clarke shrugged her shoulders and sighed, “with the exams, and practise, I’ve just not had enough time.” 

“I knew I recognised you.” Lexa muttered. “Clarke Griffin, Seeker.”

“The one and only.” Clarke chuckled. “I know who you are too, you know.” 

“You do?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t think…”

“Lexa Woods,” Clarke began her eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief. “Ravenclaw, highest grades in almost every subject since Hermione Granger herself, and the bane of my best friend’s existence.”

“Who’s your best friend?” Lexa found herself asking with a pair of furrowed eyebrows.

“Raven Reyes.” Clarke replied. “The brightest Witch in my year, and only a step behind you in most subjects, she’s got you beat at Potions though.” 

“Ah,” Lexa hummed, “Professor Lovegood did mention another Ravenclaw genius.” 

Clarke snorted, “Is it not big-headed to call yourself a genius?”

“I can’t help what I am Clarke.” Lexa said with a shrug of her shoulders and a slow smile. “I’m only telling the truth.”

Clarke laughed—and Lexa felt her heart leap at the sound of the other girl’s laughter—it was a rich, musical sound, that sent shivers racing down the length of Lexa’s spine. 

“I think I like you Lexa Woods.” Clarke said, her voice a rough rumble of amusement, while her blue eyes glistened brightly.

 _“Good,”_ Lexa found herself thinking as she offered Clarke a goofy smile, _“because I think I like you too.”_


End file.
